A New Love
by Dimples73
Summary: When Brock dies in a car accident, it's up to Reba to pick up the pieces for the family. That's when a new man arrives in town with a striking resemblance to Brock. Will Reba fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Season 7- 2007-2008

Brock 50= Barbra Jean-40

Henry-8

Reba Hart-48

Cheyenne= Van-26

Elizabeth -7

Joshua -2

Kyra-19

Jake-14

Christopher Mackenzie-50 -Brock's identical twin-looks like Brock did in the first season

Brock and Barbra Jean left for little rock with Henry.

Brock was in a car wreck, lost his memory, he sustained a severe life alerting brain injury. Barbra Jean was by his side. Brock never remembered his life with Reba. BJ did not want to hurt the family so she acted as if he was dead. They lived their lives together with Henry

In Fort Worth Brock's identical twin brother was in a car accident he sustained injuries As well only his wife was trying to kill him.

Both have never met Brock lived his life and Chris lived his

Reba got over loosing Brock she moved on she never remarried she raises Jake and looks after her grandkids she still misses Brock. However, she does not let it show. Jake has taken up football he is a freshman on the varsity football team. Van is the assistant coach he his sort of the head they are looking for a replacement after the other had a heart attack.

Cheyenne is a happy stay at home mom.

It has been a full year since Brock's accident and death.

1)

"Van what was the new coach's name he looked like my dad"

"I know only his hair is short, and he isn't tanned; he had behind the ear hearing aids a limp. He had a scar on his neck. In addition, he had a very noticeable scar along his cheek. Jake your father would try to cover it up" Van said pulling into the driveway.

"So how do you think I did?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"Jake you were awesome your one out of two freshmen who made the varsity team"

Jake nodded and walked inside the house.

"Hi how was football?" Reba asked

"Cool. We have a new coach, and he looks like dad. Only he is blond going gray and has behind the ear hearing aids, he isn't fake tanned and he has some scars," Jake said.

"His name is Christopher something," Van said.

Jake nodded he was sure it was his father he wanted to spend more time with him he had to find out who the look alike was. On the other hand, if he was his father he would know the questions being fired out at him. Either way he was going to find out. Who Chris really was.

Reba nodded and said good-bye to Van, who went home. She smiled it was nice it was her and Jake. Van and Cheyenne finally had a home Joshua was now two, Cheyenne was expecting again. It upset her Brock wouldn't be around to see his grand children born. She closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Jake who responded, "It could be dad no one knows what happened to him?"

Reba rubbed her forehead Jake still wasn't over Brock's death she had told him over and over Your father is dead it is time to move on. Not this look alike was in town reba had to meet him Reba spoke to Jake, "Jake your father is dead. I know we both want him back. We need to face reality. He is dead," Reba, told him they had taken it hard when they heard Brock was killed in accident Jake nodded and headed into the kitchen for a snack.

The next morning Reba went into work. She was finished work at five she was showing 3 homes in her neighbourhood a man knocked on her door he had on a pair of black track pants an orange Westchester High long sleeve and Jacket

Reba looked up, she gasped and looked at the man he did resemble Brock, and he looked how Van and Jake described him. She noticed the scar on his neck and cheek right away.

"Brock!" Reba screeched it took everything in her might not to get up and hug her best friend.

Chris looked behind him he shrugged his shoulders and spoke to the red head in front of him "Sorry I am late practice ran late and I didn't have time to change are you Reba Hart?"

"Yes and you are?"

"Christopher Mackenzie. Everyone calls me Chris," He said extending his hand Reba took it and shook it.

Reba was shocked in how much this stranger looked like her ex husband

"So what kind of housing did you have in mind?" Reba asked still a bit embarrassed she called this stranger Brock. He was so different form Brock he was quiet and almost shy.

"Whatever is available a two maybe 3 bedroom home with a nice kitchen. I'm not fussy. And maybe no stairs" he said

Reba nodded and printed him off some brochures for houses and motioned for him to sit.

"Is Jake Hart Your son?" he asked sitting on a chair and looking at a photo of him on Reba's desk

Reba nodded "It has been hard on him his father moved away and he was killed in a car accident."

Chris nodded.

"Sorry to hear that. Your son is a good football player"

Reba nodded he was getting better after Van had taught him. He had taken it up just before Brock passed away. She handed him the brochures. "Take your time looking at them" she told him.

"This house looks good," Chris told her quietly.

Reba looked at it" This home is down the street from me"

Chris nodded.

"Would you like to take a look at it?"

Chris nodded, "When you're ready"

Reba smiled she liked this guy he was a quiet, kind and gentle guy.

Reba drove him to the home.

Reba showed Chris the home she noticed he walked with a noticeable limp.

"Have you ever been married?" Reba asked

"Uh "Chris replied going to the steps.

Reba nodded as Chris went up the stairs he returned down the stairs

Reba noticed he had a hard time going up and down the steps

"I like it but too many stairs. I live in an apartment across town I can stay there. Reba I am sorry I wasted your time"

"No you didn't I'm sorry I didn't realize you had a problem with the stairs. I do have another house I could show you it is just across the street it is for closed by the bank so it will go cheap."

Chris nodded, "Okay it can't hurt to check it out"

Reba took Chris to the home she wasn't sure if he was Brock he was so different he looked so much like him. However, he wasn't the same in any way.

"Okay here we are" Reba told him as they walked in side

"It is a Ventura style, Approx. 1882 square feet, it has five bedrooms one master and four additional bedrooms, two car garage "Reba told him

Chris looked around he returned to Reba "This is perfect I will take it"

Reba nodded "Okay you will need to sign some paper work and then we will go from there."

Chris nodded s nodded and quietly followed Reba out to his car

"So do you have a dental practice set up yet?"

"No I am not a dentist. I coach football and Basketball and a Master Golf Teaching Professional I have been for twenty years"

"Oh sorry I don't know why I thought you were a dentist," Reba told him okay one step he isn't Brock she said to herself.

"That's okay." Chris told her quietly

Reba nodded maybe he wasn't Brock .she was still determined to find out. She would strike up a conversation. Chris was quiet and shy like. He would nod or use one or two words.

"Chris do you have friends here?"

"No uh I don't. Making friends doesn't come easy to me," He told her quietly

"Well you have just made a friend," Reba told him

Chris smiled and nodded

They drove in silence the rest of the way back. Reba oddly enough felt like she knew this stranger and felt close to him. She felt safe around him. Was he really Brock? Did something happen to his brain? Why did he walk with a limp? Didn't he care about the scars? Reba shook it off and continued to drive. She was going to find out about Chris Mackenzie. She now had doubts Brock was dead. Should she call BJ? She was going to do something.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Reba and Chris arrived back at the realtor office.

Reba went over everything with Chris he gave her all of his information. She filled in everything and got his information hoping he would do something Brock would do. He never did. He was a very quiet. He spoke only when spoken to and sometimes it was just a nod. He had not said much since they had arrived.

"Okay I will have an answer for you in a few days"

"Okay thank you" Chris told her shaking her hand and leaving

A few weeks passed Jake became close to his new coach, he really liked him. Reba liked him as well she was still convinced he was Brock. Jake was not so sure. Van didn't care he liked him.

Chris was working on some plays and going over paper work. He was happy to have a friend in Reba. He wasn't one to make friends easily. He marked down the team roaster he put it aside. He started writing out plays. The door opened the team paramedic walked in.

"Hey Chris how's things going?"

"Good Matt, The team roaster is there I put twenty nine boys in jerseys. Jake Hart will be the thirtieth he is writing a makeup test" Chris told him

"Okay. Don't forget to take your meds"

Chris nodded, "I will be fine."

Matt nodded and left leaving the door open a jar.

"Hi Chris"

He looked up to see Reba "Hi Reba" Chris said quietly as he went back to writing out plays

Reba decided to cut to the chase. Like she had been able to read Brock she was now starting to read Chris. He was easier to read than Brock. She spoke to him, "The deal for the house went thorough"

"That was fast" Chris told her smiling he had to take his medications he couldn't miss a dose. The got his meds together and he took all of them.

"It was two weeks. Do you have furniture and stuff?" Reba asked as she looked at him. She saw him take the pills she wanted to ask him but she didn't want to be nosey. She had over killed it when they first met now she had to take it easy and get to know Chris not Brock although he still could be Brock.

"Not really the stuff was there when I moved into the apartment" Chris told her

"How bout we go looking for furniture and stuff?" Reba asked this was perfect she knew what Brock liked and now she could see if he really was Brock

Chris nodded "Sure we could take my truck" Chris told her thankful he was able to drive at the moment. He never knew when he wouldn't be able to he hated relying on people.

Reba smiled "See you at five?"

"Yeah the game will be over by then"

"How is Jake doing?" Reba asked as she remembered Brock had called their son a monster she smiled in side hoping Chris aka Brock would slip.

"Well he struggles he is the smallest player on the team. He has earned the respect of his teammates. He is a real good kid he is a go getter and very positive. He encourages his teammates. They all like him" Chris told her as he wrote some stuff down.

Reba glanced down at the team roaster she saw the names of thirty players she didn't see Jake's name she decided to ask," Why isn't Jake suited up?" she asked She almost had called Chris Brock. She was thankful she hadn't.

"He is taking a makeup test for English. Reba if his grades don't improve he might be off the team. Chris told her honestly. He didn't want to see Jake off the team.

Reba was shocked she hadn't even known about Jake's grades, she blurted out," Chris he loves to play football"

"I know and he is starting a new position in practice he was goofing off with Kevin Webster and kicked a 35 yard field goal. Reba the kid has talent," Chris told her

Reba smiled she had wanted Jake to be a kicker "he played soccer for a long time and switched to football"

Jake ran in "Hi Mom coach I got a C+ can I play?"

Chris nodded "go suit up"

Jake nodded and ran off

"Okay see you later," Chris told her standing he grabbed his jacket. "Let me walk you out" Chris told her.

Reba nodded Chris walked her to the stands. Chris went down to the field. The game went off well Jake had taken over as kicker he was good or at least Chris thought so.

Chris was in the change room with the boys "well Jake if you want to be a kicker the position is yours" Chris told him

Jake looked at Van who shook his head at him

He looked down sadly "No" He said going to his locker Chris looked at Van. He was going to have a talk with him.

"Coach has date with the red head" Kevin Duran teased

"Dude that's my mom" Jake said pushing Kevin jokingly

"No Kevin I don't. She is helping me get furniture I just moved her and don't know where to shop"

The boys nodded and went about changing Jake looked so sad.

"Jake we will work on you tacking" Van told him

Jake looked at Van and nodded sadly

Chris pulled Van out of the locker room.

"Van why did you do that to him?" Chris asked he was clearly angry with his assistant coach.

"You want him to be a kicker?" Van asked testing Chris to see if he truly was Brock.

"Van he is good you saw him he can kick a thirty five yard field goal. That's talent "Chris told him

"He is not going to be a kicker" Van said he was ticked at this new guy who stole Brocks looks. If it was Brock he would never approve of Jake being a kicker. Van would not allow it.

"Van that is not your decision to make" Chris said going to his office a bit ticked at his assistant coach.

He sat down on a chair and removed his prosthetic limb and rubbed the stump

"Hey coach you have a prosthetic leg?" Jake asked walking in

"Yeah" Chris replied putting the sock back on

"How did you get it?" Jake asked watching him put his leg back on

"My wife was driving drunk and hit a pole. I awoke to her crying telling me she was sorry. She told me it was her fault. I lost part of my right leg, six inches below my knee. Recovered and learnt to walk"

"You never told anyone" Jake said surprised in how well he did walk

"Jake that's not something you tell" Chris said putting it back on

"I Guess"

"What is up?"

"Coach I don't want to be a receiver but Van doesn't want me to be a kicker"

"It is your decision not Van's"

"He says my dad won't be proud and a kicker is nothing"

"Jake you can kick a 35 yard field goal that isn't nothing and I'm sure your dad is very proud of you"

"My dad is dead. My step mom said he died" Jake told him sadly

"Your mom told me sorry about your dad "Chris said he felt for the teen he spoke again this time uttering kind words,"Sorry Jake. Hey if you ever want to talk about your dad you can talk to me"

"Okay thanks"

"Want to come with your mom and I to help me pick out furniture for my home?"

Jake smiled "Sure and I will be a kicker"

Chris smiled an got up

"It will make my mom happy," Jake said as they walked out to meet Reba

Chris nodded

"If you like her I can set you up"

Chris chuckled" I just met her but I will keep that in mind"

Jake nodded and smiled at his new coach he would be the perfect dad even if it had been a year. And he was possibly related to his father he had to be. He looked like him.

"Mom I'm the new Kicker" Jake told her

Reba hugged and kissed his cheek

"EW mom not in public"

"Oh I forget your getting older and don't want me to hug you in public" Reba said wishing her son was still little. He was getting older and didn't want his mother's affection as much. Any more.

Jake nodded

"Sorry" Reba told him

Jake nodded and walked away

" Don't worry Jake still loves you" Chris told her

"My little boy is growing up"

"Yeah, I got like that with my parents. It's a boy thing" Chris told her

Reba nodded and looked at her only son. She sighed. She knew how much Jake missed Brock. Brock was her best friend. She missed him dearly she had him back in this look alike. She was still trying to read him.

" I figured we could take Jake along get some dinner and then go shopping"

Reba nodded

They got into his truck Reba directed Chris to go she was so sure he was Brock.

They went to a nice Italian restaurant. Reba knew if this was Brock what he was going to order. She ordered what she wanted Jake ordred what he wanted.

Chris looked at the menu. He saw a lot of foods he tried to avoid. He settled on chicken parmesan. Reba was shocked she thought he would have ordered a big hamburger and fries.

They ate and talked. Jake talked to Chris about football and how he was going to love being a kicker.

Chris paid for dinner . Chris was feeling funny he suggested Reba drive. Since he didn't know where to go. Chris couldn't find anything in the stores they went to nothing suited him.

"I have a month before my Apartment lease runs out I will search on line for stuff and have it delivered to my home"

Reba nodded. She looked at him he had Brock's face his looks. He was thinner than Brock. She sensed he was hiding something although she had only known him a few weeks she liked being with him.

"Sorry. I wasted your evening" Chris told her

"You didn't " Reba told him now she wasn't sure he never said a word on the way back. Reba wasn't sure who he was he had to be Brock he just never knew them.

Chris dropped Reba and Jake off at the school he let Jake in to grab his football gear .Chris went into his office and grabbed his paperwork. Reba gave him the key still convinced he was Brock and she knew how she was going to find out. She smiled to herself this was brilliant.

"Brock Enroll Hart you are going to be found out" she said to herself as She got in her car to wait for Jake.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Chris was moving into his new home he had all of his furniture delivered to his home. He had found a lot of it on line.

He was figuring out how to move it himself. He could do it but his leg would be sore. He was feeling dizzy he knew what was going to happen he didn't want people to know. He couldn't lose his job.

There was a knock on the door. Chris opened it to find his Van, Reba Jake and the other coaches, Craig and Levi and the boys from the team. Including Matt who knew about Chris.

"We figured you would need help" Craig told him

Chris smiled "Thanks"

"Here is a key to my home if I get locked out or something" Reba told him

Chris smiled at Reba and gave her an extra key to his home for the same purpose.

"Thanks Reba"

"I figured you would need help"

Chris nodded he barely knew Reba and yet she was willing to help him. He was grateful he had met someone like her.

The team helped him move in. Reba ordered 12 Pizza's Chris,Matt, Craig and Levi chipped in on the price.

After they left Chris decided to take a shower he removed his shirt and went into the shower he used arm crutches it was much easier he showed and put on some underwear. He started to feel light headed. He couldn't talk't talk, he didn't know his surroundings he felt sick to his stomach, Chris eased himself to the ground praying he would get help. He started to have a seizure

Reba was at her house she looked across the street she felt like something was wrong she ran to Chris's she unlocked the front door and ran inside to find Chris having a seizure. He lay on his back, jerking convulsively. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth opened and closed, his teeth coming down hard on his tongue. She moved his arm crutches off his arms noticing he had a prosthetic leg. She took a look at his chest she would find out for sure if he was Brock when they first married Brock had his appendix removed there was no scar. There were new ones stab marks she snapped out of her thoughts for the first time noticed the bracelet it was a medical bracelet how had she missed that?

"Crap" Reba muttered she was so busy trying to discover Chris was Brock she had missed something that could end Chris's life.

She knew what to do her uncle had suffered from seizures for years she soothed Chris, trying to calm him down. "Come on Chris, just relax," he coaxed.

Reba kept talking to Chris. After a few more seconds, Chris stopped seizing and lay still, staring blankly around the dimly lit room. Reba noted the time watched as Chris continued to look around with dilated, distant eyes. Chris looked at Reba as if he hadn't seen him her years. "Welcome back," Reba said smiling

"Reba did I have a seizure?"

"Yes Chris why didn't you tell me you had epilepsy?"

"I'll bet you had a nice laugh"

"Chris why would I laugh?"

"Lots of people do"

Reba helped him to his bed she covered him up and decided to ask about his leg

"Chris how did you lose your leg?" Reba asked

" My wife was driving drunk and hit a pole. I awoke to her crying telling me she was sorry. She told me it was her fault. I lost part of my right leg, six inches below my knee. Recovered and learnt to walk after that my wife and I were fighting and she pushed me down the stairs I was okay I had a bad concussion this is how I got the scar along my cheek I have one here "Chis said showing them a long scar above his eye left brow " my wife she was killed in a car accident that evening"

Reba felt bad for him "Sorry"

"It is okay that's why I moved here"

"Have you ever lived in Huston?" Reba asked

"No I grew up in Fort Worth Texas" Chris told Reba

"Thanks for not laughing"

Reba sat closer to him she hadn't laughed when he had a seizure. She rubbed the back of his head like she had done countless times with Brock it always calmed him.

"Chris, I never laughed at you. It isn't funny. Don't be ashamed you can't help it."

"Thanks Reba. You are a good friend"

Chris still didn't give any indication he was Brock. Reba was determined to find her husband in Chris she knew Chris was Brock and was going to try everything to find out.

Chris suddenly started to have another seizure Reba did what she did before this time calling 911.

The paramedics came and rushed Chris to the hospital.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Chris awoke he had an oxygen mask on and an IV in his hand.

"Hi Chris how do you feel?"

"Tired. I just need to rest"

Reba nodded.

Over the next few weeks Chris was prescribed new medication Reba made him stay with her. Chris was exhausted for the first week he was soon back on his feet. Three weeks passed. He was becoming close to his fellow coaches. And Matt was already his best friend. He was thinking of going to work he was dressed and ready. He walked into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast. He didn't want to rely on Reba she had already offered her home. He couldn't ask for more.

He pulled twenty bucks out of his wallet and put it on the counter for Reba

"Morning Jake" he responded to the fourteen year old. He was feeling funny. He closed his eyes. And prayed he wouldn't have another seizure.

Jake turned to see Chris he had really gotten to know Chris. He enjoyed his company. He and his mom had learnt to know when Chris would have a seizure.

Chris walked around to the other side of the breakfast bar. He started to feel light headed. He couldn't talk, he didn't know his surroundings he felt sick to his stomach, Chris eased himself to the ground.

Jake ran over to him. He knew Chris was about to have a seizure he ran to get a pillow from the couch. He ran back in.

Van and Cheyenne walked in.

"Van, Cheye Chris is going to have a seizure" Jake told them

Sure enough Chris had a seizure. Jake put the pillow under his head"

Van and Jake made sure he couldn't hurt himself. Cheyenne called 911.

Chris stopped seizing and lay still, staring blankly around the room. Van noted the time 1:21 . they watched as Chris continued to look around with dilated, distant eyes. Chris looked at Jake and Van as if he hadn't seen them in years. "Welcome back, "Van said smiling

Chris nodded

"I guess I need other medication"

"Or the same stuff just a stronger dose" Van told him as he helped him sit up.

Chris was taken to the hospital. He was given stronger medication. He was released the next day. He was feeling tired he slept on the couch. Chris continued to have seizures.

He was in bed after his last one. Reba walked in to check on him she could hear crying. She walked over and sat on his bed she put her hand on his back. She rubbed it. She was beginning to love Chris.

"Chris?"

"Reba I'm so sorry. I don't mean to burden you. My first wife hated me because of this she wasn't drunk she wanted to kill me. I was an embarrassment to her. I just want this to end." He said as he cried

"Chris don't be ashamed. You can't control it. You will find the right combination and when you do you can live normally again. "Reba told him

He turned to face her Reba saw tears streaming down his face she wiped them away.

"Reba I love you, That's why I don't make friends they see me have a seizure and they stop being my friend. I had a seizure once my wife made sure I couldn't hurt myself then she left me alone in a dark house. I woke up alone. I eventually called my friend Matt he came over and helped me. Reba I'm so grateful to you and your family. My greatest fear is having one alone or driving. I pray every time I get behind the wheel I pray I won't have one. I have been praying for a second chance to be married. "

"Chris we are grateful to have you in our lives too. You have filled the void for Jake not having a father and for Van to have another man to talk to. Chris I love being with you I love your company. I dated after Brock and I divorced but I never felt right. I really like having company I like having a man around the house."

Chris smiled.

"You need to get dressed you have an appointment today"

"I hope I can get decent medication."

Reba smiled at him sometimes she thought he was Brock other times she didn't know.

Chris was given a new combination of medication. He struggled for two weeks getting used to it.

Chris was getting better he was going to try to live on his own soon.

Chris stretched as he awoke it had been one month since he had a seizure. He was doing well his watch beeped. He got up and put on his leg. He walked to the bathroom he got his medications for the morning. He was walking down stairs realizing he forgot a shirt he shrugged and went into the kitchen.

Reba looked up She smiled at him. He had a nice chest similar to Brock's minus the appendix scar. He was much thinner than Brock

He got himself some breakfast. He sat down with his breakfast he blessed his toast and ate after he ate he took his medication.

"Reba I want to thank you for being a good friend you have allowed me to stay here. But I need to go to my place I need to live on my own."

"Chris that bed room is free. I know you want to be on your own. I don't think you should. I know you have been seizure free for a month but I don't think you should be alone."

Chris smiled at Reba.

"I wish I found you sooner" he told her as he kissed her cheek. "I will be fine." Told her as he left the kitchen.

Reba nodded as much as she loved Brock she loved Chris. He was sweet and loving. Could she be with him? Could she care for him and his condition? Could she spend her life loving him when he could die?

Chris came down the steps dressed in a pair of blue Adidas track pants a Orange wild cats long sleeve and a black wildcats coaching jacket

"Reba I'm going to into work for a few hours. I will be fine."

"What about driving?"

Chris looked down at the ground he suddenly felt like a burden he was trying to be independent and now he had to depend on Reba.

"I will be fine." Chris told her. He sighed and left he got into his truck and drove to work. He didn't want to be around Reba. He knew why she was attached to him he looked like her ex. He looked at a the pictures

He had been researching on the internet over the last few days. He had found a chat site with other epileptic patients he talked to them. He lived with an ever-present fear that he would have another seizure. He often felt shame and embarrassment.

Chris walked into his office he was feeling so much better. He sat down and got some paper work done he looked up to see someone walking in.

"Hi Van how are things going?"

"Good I'm feeling better."

" Good, We have a problem" Van stated holding papers in front of Chris

Chris looked up and took the papers from Van and started to sort through them he wasn't happy with what he was reading. Craig walked in and sat on the couch in the room.

"We have a problem Greg wants to talk to you; the entire varsity team is failing. Chris if they don't improve-"Van looked around

"Just say it Van if they don't improve we won't have a varsity football team" Craig told Chris he was an assistant coach as well

"The entire team is failing?" Chris asked

"Yes and we have to do something Chris" Craig said

"the entire team is not failing Josh Cooper, Zack Wellington, Jimmy Daniels , Matt Riley and Riley Miller are making straight A's" Levi said walking in and entering the conversation he was the team trainer and Medical assistant.

"Chris it wouldn't be fair to them and JV is full" Matt told him.

"Okay I will handle it."

"No buy yourself. We don't want you to get stressed or over tired. We will help you. Chris we don't want you to have another seizure." Craig told him

Chris smiled they had become good friends.

"If I did would you be there for me?"

"Yes Chris" Matt told him

Chris nodded and went to go talk to the principal as he walked to the boys change room he thought about how he was He walked into the change room

"Boys I have bad news you will need B's or better to stay on the team." Chris told them

The boys groaned

"Sorry Boys coach Montgomery and I both talked to the Principal and that's the verdict"

"Get changed head home and hit the books" Van said

The boys nodded

"Coach could I talk to you?"

"Sure Josh" Chris said

They walked to his office

"Josh what is up is this about you being player of the week?"

"Yeah I have been player of the week could Jake be player of the week?"

"Sure but Jake is failing all of his classes"

"Yeah I know Jimmy is the smartest kid on the team. We are all helping each other . David won't have anything to do with it"

Chris nodded

"Coach Jake is a good kid he has a lot going on"

Chris nodded "Josh I would like to see Jake be player of the week. His grades have to improve he has a month or he is off the team. I just tried everything to convince the principal but he wouldn't budge and Mark won't budge on the grades you have to make B's or better"

"Coach that isn't fair Scott and Kevin work so hard and only make C's or C+'s "

"Josh I am with you on this but the higher up have my hands tied"

"Okay we will improve" Josh said leaving

Chris nodded and started going over some plays

Two weeks went by the boys improved their grades the coaches and football staff were amazed in how much they had improved. Chris and Reba were getting along great. Chris hadn't had a seizure in well over two months.

Reba liked him. She secretly wished she had met Chris before she met Brock. Jake wished Chris was his father and that Cheyenne and Kyra weren't his siblings. He had always wanted to be an only child.

Chris walked to his office he could her talking in the change room he walked in to find Zack, Jimmy, Josh, Kevin, Scott Matt and Tim with Jake

"What's going on?" Chris asked

"Coach Jake was beaten up we were helping him"

"Who did this to you Jake?"

Jake looked at the ground as did the other boys.

"You boys can go I will help Jake" Chris told them

The boys nodded and left.

Chris cleaned Jake up

"Get your stuff together and I will take you home"

"Could you stay for dinner?"

"I will if you tell your mom" Chris said "who beat you up?"

Jake nodded" I will tell her and I can't tell you"

Chris nodded he had an idea who it was it was just a matter of time. Before he would be caught.

Chris drove Jake home. He was convinced Chris was not his dad just by their conversation. They talked about the bullies. Jake never revealed to Chris who they were. Jake figured Chris knew and they would be caught.

"Jake sorry those boys beat you up."

Jake nodded and Spoke" I improved my grades. Coach I really wanted to play. But I still am having problems"

"Jake I never made the final decision you have 4 weeks to improve. If you need help your team mates can help you"

Jake nodded and smiled "I will be player of the week"

Chris nodded "I have no doubts you will you have improved quite a bit."

Chris pulled into his drive way they got out and went to Jake's

Jake opened the door

"Hi mom I'm home got beat up by a bully I'm fine Chris is staying for dinner" Jake said running up stairs

"He was beat up today?"

Chris nodded " I will go"

"No you can stay I was just looking at some photo albums could I show you a picture?"

Chris nodded and followed Reba to the couch

"Reba I know that's your ex" Chris told her.

"Does this not look failure?"

Chris shook his head why should it he wasn't Reba's ex

Suddenly it downed on her Chris drive Jake home what if he had an attack? What if something had triggered a seizure? Should she talk to him? Or leave it they arrived home I one piece

She got her mind off it by showing him more pictures Chris never recognize any of them.

Reba was sure the pictures would trigger something.

Reba soon made dinner Chris ate and left his head was hurting he took his meds and went to bed.

Reba was still determined to find out if Chris was Brock. She brought by his old friends her old friends and tried to get him to say he was Brock. Chris was starting to get angry but held it in.

He knew this wasn't good for his health he decided to check out things about Reba Chris and Reba were at her house talking Chris was getting mad at Reba

"Okay Reba enough I am not your ex. You keep pushing it. I am not Brock. What do you want me to prove?" Chris yelled

Reba swallowed had she pushed it too far?

" All the scars are from my wife stabbing me you knew that. I told you. Reba I am not Brock I am sorry you lost him. Reba do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I don't know why all those people I do not know or have never met them or you. I don't recognize those pictures because that is not I thought we were friends but I guess not. I don't mean to be rude but your husband is dead. Until you can accept me as Chris maybe we shouldn't see each other. You know I like you. When you want to accept me for Chris let me know you know my number and where I live" Chris said "Maybe you should try to run a background check on Christopher Wilson Mackenzie" he said leaving

Jake ran in "Mom go after him"

"Do you think he is your father?"

"No"

"What did he tell you about His wife?" Reba asked watching the door hoping he would come back the door remained closed.

Jake was stunned how could she do that?

Reba sighed she had gone too far and now she had lost Chris as a friend,

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Jake looked at his mom "the same thing he told you. Mom he is not dad. He is Chris Mackenzie if he was dad he wouldn't have the scars or wear the hearing aids. Mom he is nicer than dad I wish he was my dad. Maybe if you had married him he wouldn't have had a mid-life crisis and left you" Jake said" and do you ever think? Chris needs you right now and you go and pull this he is going through a lot right now as he gets his meds in oder be a friend not someone who doesn't believe . I really hate you right now. I'm staying with Chris." He said leaving the same way Chris did he enjoyed being with Chris.

Reba looked at the back door as the front door opened. She knew what Jake had said was true.

"Mom?" Kyra called as she looked at her mom.

Reba ran to the door and hugged Kyra

"Why is Jake with that man across the street?"

"That is Chris Mackenzie. He is Jake's football coach. Go over and say hi to Jake and come back and talk. "Reba told her

Kyra nodded she went next door and knocked on the door a football came flying over landing in the blue truck that sat in the drive way

"No way that's over 35 yards" She heard Jake say as he and Chris came running from the back yard

They both came to the truck

"Kyra you should have seen it" Jake said

"I did. Did you kick that?" Kyra asked

Jake nodded proudly.

"You must be Chris I am Reba's daughter Kyra"

"Hi Kyra nice to meet you I am Christopher Mackenzie everyone calls me Chris" he said extending his hand as he shook her hand.

"So your Jake's new coach?"

Chris nodded.

Kyra talked to him for a bit he didn't speak much just a nod here and there. She felt nothing towards this man. He wasn't her father. No chance in that.

"Jake come home when you're ready" Kyra said leaving on the way back she heard Jake ask if he could try it again.

Kyra walked into the house " Mom you thought he was dad?"

"Didn't you?"

"No not a chance he is complexly different form dad"

"You think?"

Kyra looked at her mom "You didn't call him Brock did you?"

Reba nodded

"How could you do that?" Kyra asked

"Kyra he looks like your father"

"He may look like him but he is not dad. Have you seen the scars? Dad would cover that up. He is quiet. No he defiantly isn't dad."

Reba nodded Kyra sat down and talked to her.

Reba missed Chris it had been three weeks since they hadn't spoken. Jake called and said he was living with Chris. That was the last time Reba spoke to him when he asked if it was okay.

Reba had given in. she knew Jake needed Chris. She trusted him. She worried when he drove Jake but he told her he never had a seizure while driving. It was on Reba's mind. Chris hadn't had a seizure in a month.

Cheyenne and Van walked in

Cheyenne got right to the point after she hugged Kyra, After Brock's death they had become closer.

"Mom you didn't run a background check on Chris did you?" Cheyenne asked

"No I ran it on your father" Reba told them

Cheyenne shook her head " Mom how could you?"

"I was convinced he was your father" Reba told them

"Mom he isn't dad" Kyra said

Reba nodded and left the room she ran a background check on Chris. Jake came home but refused to talk to Reba he spent most of his time with Chris. Van did too with the boys. They had decided to make practice fun but learning the week's lesson. The boys exceled. The school was excelling the bullying was down. The entire school was behind Chris's idea they started applying them in sports. Jake was excelling and he was doing so well in football and school. He was getting straight B's and on his last test he got an A. It had been three months since Chris had a seizure. He had gained a lot of respect form the school and the players. Everyone loved him.

Jake ran in he was waving a paper Kevin, Scott and Connor ran in as well

"Chris oh I mean coach look I got an A on my English test" Jake said

"That's good" Chris told him giving him a high five.

"I got a B+ " Connor said

"A" Kevin told him

"B+" Scott told him smiling

Chris smiled at the boys "you boys a have all improved I am proud of you"

"Yeah the others got A's or B's "

"I know go and get ready for practice we have a game tonight" Chris said he was feeling funny

The boys went to the change room they changed for Practice

"Well Boys I am proud of you. You all have made the deadline and improved. Your parents are proud. You boys deserve a pat on the back" Chris told them

"Coach you're the one who decided to make learning fun. You have taught us to have fun but to be serious. And I was the one who bullied Jake. I'm sorry Jake I'm sorry coach. I made a B on my last test" David replied

Chris walked over to him "David, I'm proud of you coming forth and telling me. In front of your team mates. It took a big step."

"Chris uh I mean Coach if the team is willing I forgive David and I would like him to stay on the team" Jake said clapping David on the back

"Well?" Van asked the boys they nodded

"Okay drills lets go" Chris called to the boys.

They ran out onto the field. Chris and Van started to coach.

Chris started to. He started to feel light headed. He couldn't talk, he didn't know his surroundings he felt sick to his stomach, Chris eased himself to the ground. Within seconds he had a seizure

"CHRIS!" Van said running to him

Jake and Kevin ran over they kept talking to Chris. Van kept Chris form hurting him

Chris stopped having a seizure.

"The time is 3:22" David noted

Van nodded. Chris opened his eyes. He looked around he finally looked at Van

"Hi Chris" Van said

Chris smiled at Van

"Practice is over" Van told the boys

"Jake go get your gear. I'm taking Chris home" Van told him

Jake ran off. Van walked Chris over to his car.

"Van I can get in myself" Chris said easing himself into the passenger side.

"Cheye and I will come get your truck later"

Chris nodded. " I have to go and see my doctor get a stronger dose"

Van nodded he patted Chris on the shoulder.

"They will get in order. Don't worry"

Matt appeared at the door Van rolled down the window

"Chris don't worry about things"

Chris nodded and closed his eyes. He was feeling tired.

Jake got in. Van looked at him and put his finger to his lips Jake looked to see Chris was sleeping

"He is stressed because of my mom" Jake replied

Van nodded. Van drove Chris to his home he awoke Chris and took him into his house he laid him on the couch

"Van?" Cheyenne said as she walked into the living room.

"He had a seizure. He and your mom aren't talking."

"Chris?" Lizzy said

He opened his eyes and looked at the seven year old "hey kiddo"

"Be better soon then you can play football with uncle Jake he likes being with you"

Chris smiled. "I like being with him too Lizzy"

"And don't mind Grammy she is a red head and has a temper. She can explode!" Lizzy said making an exploding noise and moving her arms in the air

Chris chuckled and replied, "Yeah I found that out"

"Chris just rest" Van told him

"Do you want anything Chris?" Cheyenne asked

"No I'm alright thanks Cheyenne"

Cheyenne nodded as she looked out the window she turned to Chris, "Chris heads up my mom is coming over with Jake and she looks to be in a good mood"

Chris sat up.

Cheyenne let her mom in she looked at Chris before she could talk to her mom Reba spoke

"Chris?"

Chris looked up at Reba, "What are you doing here" Chris said coldly. He was tired and didn't want to be called Brock.

Reba was about to speak when Chris did, "I'm not Brock. I told you once you could accept me for Chris then we would talk. I have been under so much stress. I like you Reba. I like you for you not being someone else. I don't want to deal with this. I need you to except me for being Chris. Not Brock."

"I have. Chris I am so sorry. I never realized someone could look like my ex but be so different"

Chris nodded " I am not your ex"

"Chris, I know"

Chris nodded

"Chris let's start over"

Chris nodded

Reba extended her hand "Hi I'm Reba Hart"

Chris did the same "Christopher Mackenzie you can call me Chris"

"Hi Chris nice to meet you"

Chris smiled and fell asleep

Over the next few days Reba and Chris talked and got to know each other. The football team came by to see him. Reba was starting to fall for Chris he was sweet, kind and so quiet she liked that. She had wished she had gotten to know Chris instead of trying out to find if he was Brock she knew now he wasn't. Reba liked Chris for being who he was and not looking like Brock. He had no similarities to Brock. She hoped deep down Chris would forgive her.

Chris had was pleased Reba had finally excepted him for who he was. He was getting his medication in order

Two weeks passed Chris was well enough to return to work

Chris walked into the change room "Van, Levi, Craig, Matt, Boys?" Chris called he ran his hand through his hair. He walked out onto the field the other coaches and staff and the boys popped out with cans of silly string he was bombarded with silly string as the boys and other coaches covered him with it

He smiled "Welcome back" Van said clapping Chris on the back

"How do you feel Coach?" Jake asked

"Fine"

"Hey coach looks like cousin it" Scott replied

Everyone laughed and sprayed him until their cans were empty

"Welcome back coach Van is good. But not as good as you. "Kevin told him.

"How about we practice?" Chris said to the boys as he took off the silly string off of him self

The boys ran out onto the field.

Chris smiled his life couldn't get any better this is what he truly loved to do. He was welcomed back by most of the school. He was becoming close with Reba they had even started dating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Coach has a date with Jake's mom" Kevin teased as he was in the change room with his team mates and coaches

"You got a problem?" Jake teased back

They laughed a lot had happened in the last few weeks Chris was feeling better his epilepsy was under control. He was dating Reba the boys were exceling.

The boys were in the change room after a practice.

"Nice Job today Jake" Van told him

Jake smiled "thanks Van" Jake told him

The coaches headed to the office to talk they sat down.

"Chris?"

"Yes" He replied to Van

"Jake is pretty good" Van said

"Yes he is"

"Chris you were right I'm sorry for going against you like that"

"Don't worry about that. So have we decided who is player of the week?" Chris asked

"Jake Hart. You want to announce it "

Chris smiled "Yeah I do"

The men walked to the change room

"Boys before you go we have the player of the week" Van said

"The player of the week is Jake Hart" Chris told him

The boys congratulated him and patted him on the back

"Hey Jake if you want a ride home I will give you one" Chris said leaving

"Jake you're lucky to have coach as your neighbour he would make the coolest dad" Scott replied

Jake nodded. They all liked him and were happy for their mom. And Jake was happy to have another dad.

Chris drove Jake to his house

"Chris do I have to have a big steak dinner, I hate steak and corn" Jake said

"No you don't have to you can choose now"

"Good I want spaghetti my mom makes the best spaghetti ever"

"Jake how would you feel if I asked your mom to marry me?"

"I would love it .Chris I wish you had been my father"

"You do?" Chris asked confused

"Yeah I do if you had met my mom before maybe you wouldn't have left her"

"Jake I wouldn't leave someone like her"

Jake and Chris talked about stuff.

"Chris have you ever had a seizure while driving?"

"No I pray I won't God is good. He listens"

Jake nodded.

"Chris why do you have the wild cat book?"

"Oh it is for a guideline"

"She did a dinner for Van my dad used to be the assistant coach of the wild cats"

"Cool" Chris replied pulling into his drive way

"Yeah" Jake said grabbing his backpack

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"How about I cook dinner tonight"

"What can you cook?"

"Anything I learnt to cook when I was fifteen I had to take care of myself"

Jake nodded

They walked into the house. They went to the kitchen to see what Reba had to cook.

Jake was in the kitchen with Chris" Chris why did you want to be a coach?"

"Well I was never mentored until I got a job at age sixteen at a golf course I found a home and some nice people they were the kindest people I ever met and I loved them. They still contact me and I see them. I want you and your mom and Sisters to meet them. After they mentored me I wanted to do that for others"

"Cool what are their names?"

"Alexander and Alexis Trykovski . They are wonderful people"

Jake nodded he really liked Chris.

"Chris does your leg hurt doing stuff?"

"No at first I had pain but now I am used to being on it. I remove it at night and if I know I won't be busy I remove it and use crutches."

Jake nodded "We had chicken last night there is lots leftover"

"Perfect I will make a chicken stir fry" Chris told Jake.

Jake got out the frying pan

Chris enlisted Jake in cutting the green peppers and the ingredients he found to put in.

Reba walked into the house as Chris and Jake were finishing up.

"Hi" Reba said smiling at Chris

"Hi mom " Jake said setting the table

"Chris did you cook?"

"Yeah I hope you didn't mind"

"No it is good. I'm going to go change" Reba said going up stairs she returned in jeans and a t-shirt

Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They sat down Jake prayed. They served themselves and ate.

"Mom I am player of the week" Jake told her

"Jake that is great" Reba said hugging him

"I want spaghetti"

"Jake you have to have a steak dinner"

"No he doesn't they did away with it too many mistakes" Chris told her

Reba nodded" This is great Chris" Reba said

"Don't act surprized." Chris told her smiling.

Jake agreed he couldn't wait for the wild cat dinner

After dinner Reba and Chris cleaned up they started making out.

"AH My eyes!" Jake said

Chris laughed and continued to kiss Reba.

They went into the living room to watch a movie. They settled on Going Home and Forever Love. Reba cuddled with Chris she felt safe in his arms. She hadn't felt safe in a man's arms sense Brock. She missed Brock but had a new love.

Chris smiled at her and replied "I love you Reba"

Reba smiled back " I love you too" she replied

Chris smiled he had someone who could love him and except his epilepsy he felt Reba loved him for him. He was still skeptical but he was learning to trust again.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jake was sound asleep in bed when Jessy and Katie turned on his light they put tape over his mouth and tied his hands behind his back

And ran to the foot of his bed "ready okay? Your player of the week and we are here to say that you are being kidnapped so you better obey" they said

Reba ran in "what is going on?"

"Hi I am Jessy Rogers and this is my sister Katie we are here to kidnap Jake for the kidnap breakfast" Jessy told her

"How did you get into my house?"

Katie held up a key "Coach gave us a key"

Reba took it and was going to have a talk with Chris.

"Okay Jake lets go" Katie said ushering him out.

Jake walked into the door after waving good bye to his friends

"Mom I'm player of the week and I want you to make spaghetti cause I like it and I am going to get ready for school" Jake said running to his room to change.

Reba managed to give him a hug before he went to school. She told him how proud she was of him. Jake smiled he was in a good mood.

Chris and Van were in their office talking about the upcoming game. And wildcat breakfast

"Did Jake react okay to Jessy and Kate kidnapping him?" Chris asked he hadn't had the chance to talk to him and Van had talked to him. He reclined on his chair.

Van was about to tell him he loved it when an angry red head came in

"Christopher Mackenzie" Reba said walking in

"Hi Reba" Chris told her standing to kiss her.

"Christopher you gave my key to the cheerleaders?" Reba asked waving around the key

"No I didn't I wouldn't do that." Chris said going to Reba

Van smiled "Mrs. H it was me and thank-you for my key back" Van said taking it from her hand and hugging his mother in law from behind and sitting in his chair

Reba smiled and kissed Chris "Sorry see you tonight" with that she ran out

"Is she always that fiery?" Chris asked

"Yeah if she gets real mad she may smack you upside the head" Van said

Chris nodded and couldn't wait for their date. He smiled and got back to work.

Later that night Chris picked her up. He told her not to dress up. He had a surprize for her. He had made a picnic dinner and was going to have it on the beach.

Chris drove to the beach. He set it up they sat down. They ate and talked .Reba smiled she felt safe in his arms,

"Reba when we marry how would you feel about adopting?"

"Chris I would love to adopt I always wanted to but Brock never wanted to. I was adopted when I was five"

"I was adopted at age sixteen. I always wanted a son like Jake or a daughter."

Reba and Chris talked about their childhood. Chris told Reba about his.

Jake was so excited about his dinner the day had finally come and he was the star for the night. He knew his father would be proud of him.

"Okay Mrs. H you know the drill right?" Van said looking around it looked like it did when he was player of the week. He was so proud of Jake.

Reba nodded

Chris walked in "Reba you look beautiful" Chris told her Kissing her on the cheek and moving aside.

Jake walked in "wow mom it looks great" Jake said hugging her

"Hey Hart quit hogging the hostess" Kevin said

Jake laughed "dude it's my mom"

Soon they all entered kissed Reba and sat down

"Okay everyone I would like to take a moment to thank Reba for hosting this dinner and doing a great job. So I am dedicating tonight's game to Reba" Chris said

They clapped

"I was honoured to do this Jake I am so proud of you" Reba told him

The boys clapped again

"Jake as the coach I am proud of you for getting your grades up and for keeping that B average" Chris told him

Jake smiled that was something his dad would have said. He wished Chris was his father. He wanted him to be around 24/7 he wanted a father. He often felt like he was lower class. Now that it was his mom and him he felt like he was getting the attention he deserved.

Van stood up "Jake I am proud of you too. I know that you want to be the kicker for the team . You're your father would be proud." Van told him

The team clapped

Jake stood " Chris I am happy you are in our lives. Thank you mom for doing this" Jake said

The team clapped Kevin and Scott patted his back.

"Now everyone grab hands and let's pray. Cheyenne would you like to say Grace?" Chris asked

"Lord thank you for the food we are about to receive. Let this nourish our bodies so the wildcats can kick butt amen"

"Amen" everyone said as they started to eat.

The cheerleaders did their cheer

Chris took a deep breath he walked over to where Reba was sitting he got down on one knee

" Reba will you marry me?" he asked holding up the ring

Reba smiled "Yes Chris I will marry you"

Chris put the ring on her finger and kissed her. The team cheered and applauded. And congratulated their coach.

Chris pulled Reba into the kitchen they started kissing

Reba and Chris were in the kitchen kissing.

"Uh Chris sorry to interrupt but you have a game to coach"

"Yeah uh be right there Van"

Jake walked in "AH my eyes"

Chris laughed and kissed Reba one last time and left.

Kyra and Cheyenne walked in

"Mom congratulations" Cheyenne told her giving her a hug

"Yeah Chris is cool"

"Mom do you still think Chris is dad?"

"Help me clean and no"

Reba told them about everything

"Mom he is cooler than dad. Jake really likes him. I do too. Mom maybe if you met him before he wouldn't have left you. He doesn't seem like the type that would cheat on a woman. I can tell you he is defiantly not dad" Kyra said

"Yeah one he is quiet and doesn't talk much only when he has to. Two he doesn't care about the scars even though you can't notice them and three he wears hearing aids dad wouldn't wear hearing aids. If he did he would make sure they were hidden and Chris would rather be with you than play golf

Reba nodded they finished cleaning up and went to the game.

Chris was in the change room before the game he was about to give the team the pep talk he collapsed to the ground

Matt ran to him

"Chris" Matt replied as he tried to make sure he couldn't hurt himself. He talked to him and soothed him. Chris stopped and had another seizure. Van called 911

Chris was rushed to the hospital. He was treated for stress. He was told to take it easy,

Chris and Reba planned the wedding or Reba did. Chris just nodded and agreed he was getting better the medication was working again. He was grateful for Reba.

He was living on his own again.

Chris walked into Reba's house "Reba the team is waiting on Jake"

"For what?"

"We have a game in Florida and then we are taking the boys to Disney world for a mid-season party he said he couldn't go"

"Jake why did you say that?" Reba asked turning to Jake who was at the table

"You were busy with Cheyenne and I kept asking you to sign "Jake told her smiling at Chris and mouthing thank you.

Chris smiled at the boy and nodded at him.

"Reba I have one here" Chris said pulling the form out of his pocket

Reba signed it as Jake ran up to get his bag he had it packed

"Chris I am sorry things have been chaotic"

"Don't worry I was ready to sign but I'm not his legal guardian"

Jake ran into the kitchen

"We will be home around 11 or 12 tomorrow night" Chris said as Jake hugged her

Reba nodded and watched Jake and her fiancé leave she prayed they would be safe driving.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked once they were in his truck driving to the school.

"No everything is always about Kyra and her band I matter for a bit then I don't. Before it was all about Van and Cheyenne and I never got much then they all moved out and it was just me and mom and then dad died and they moved back home and then out just before you came and Kyra is having trouble in school so my mom has been helping her. And then Lizzy has been coming over lots cause Van works with the team and Cheyenne is going to school to be a social worker"

Chris looked at Jake

"Sorry pal"

"Yeah I am glad you're marrying my mom. I miss my dad but I think he was a jerk for leaving my mom and marrying BJ"

"Who is BJ?"

"My dad's dental hygienist he got her pregnant in 2001 and they had a son named Henry. While Cheyenne got pregnant and married Van they had Elizabeth"

"Wow!" Chris said

"Yeah I wanted my dad to get back with my mom but it never happened and he never liked me anyway"

"Who your dad?"

"Yeah "

"I'm sure he did"

"No he was too busy with Henry and he never did stuff with me. If he did it got interrupted by something. We did do stuff before Henry was born after he was born we didn't do much. He forgot about me. I know he was proud of me and I miss him. Chris I am glad you came into my life."

"I'm glad you're in my life. You're a good kid. You're the son I always wanted"

"Why didn't you have kids you would make a great father"

Chris smiled at Jake "Well I was always afraid of handing epilepsy down to my kids. I never wanted them to be ashamed of me when I had a fit."

"Chris if it makes a difference I would be proud to call you dad. And I had nothing to do with you looking like my dad. You're a good guy and I like being with you, you talk to me like I'm somebody. You treat me like I matter. I'm not ashamed of you when you have a seizure. It's something you can't control. I don't see you any less."

Chris looked at Jake." Thanks buddy. If I had a choice I would choose you for a son"

Jake nodded both men were happy. They talked more about Disneyworld.

They got to the school

The boys cheered as Chris drove up he parked he and Jake got on the bus "Thank you, thank you I will be here all week" Chris joked with the boys

They laughed. Chris did a roll call all the boys were present and accounted for. Chris took a seat by Van

The driver took off

"Are you alright?" Chris asked Van

"Yeah Jake and I used to be so close" Van said

"Van I can tell you why you broke apart"

"How?"

"You were trying to be his dad. You're his brother in law not his father. Be a friend to him not a father. Plus you hurt him with being a kicker"

Van nodded and thought for a moment he turned to look at Jake he was sitting with Kevin they were playing some sort of game it looked like two Nintendo DS's Van turned back around.

"Chris, why did you want to be a coach?"

"Well I wanted to help kids and do something to mentor them. I had two great people in my life who mentored me and got me through till I was eighteen. They took me in two days before my sixteenth birthday and well they helped me go to college and paid for me to do so. I decided being a coach was the best thing to do I am also a golf Pro. I will teach golf soon but right now it is football. Why did you become a coach?"

"I have a condition called Spinal Stenosis "

"So you became a coach after that?"

"Yeah"

"God will never close one door without opening another" Chris told him

"Reba said the exact same thing to me after it happened. Then about a year ago I was contacted to be assistant manager for the wildcats"

"Cool"

"Yeah it is"

Chris and Van started talking. After the conversation he was also convinced he wasn't Brock.

"This is so cool" Jake told Kevin as they were in the hotel room

Kevin nodded

In the other hotel room Chris was on the phone while Van and Craig waited

Chris hung up the phone.

"Well we made a trip for nothing. The team we were supposed to play got suspended for torching their coach's car"

"Then let's spend two days in Disney world" Van said

"We can't the passes are for tomorrow" Chris replied

"Okay well let's just do nothing or go sightseeing and take advantage of being men in Florida"

Van and Chris looked at each other

"Uh Craig I am married with two kids. No" Van said

"I am engaged and I will not do anything like that to Reba. I have waited a long time to find a woman like her. "Chris said

"Just think five days from now you will be married" Craig replied

Chris smiled and nodded

They gathered the boys together and told them the news. They all went sightseeing. Van went with them

Chris went to his hotel room he removed his leg and sat on the bed and called Reba they talked for a bit. Once they were done Chris hung up the phone and turned on the TV.

"Come in" Chris told the person at the door the door opened in walked Van and Jake

"I thought you two went out"

"We did but felt bad you were here alone" Van said

"I was just resting my leg"

"Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine Van"

They sat and watched TV

"What was Brock like? And why did all of you think I was him?" Chris asked after a while of silence

"Well you look like him and when you came into the picture we all missed Brock like crazy. And we all hoped you were him. Reba more so Brock was her first real love. She loved him. She was married to him for twenty years. And I think deep down they both had feelings for each other. Chris you aren't Brock. We all know that. And Reba truly loves you"

"Van my dad was a jerk. How could he leave mom for BJ I don't understand that. I wish Chris had been my dad then I wouldn't have had to deal with losing him twice. And if dad is alive then I still will hate him for leaving mom. He had no right. She cried herself to sleep so often after he left. "

"Jake I am honoured that you wish that but. You dad did what he thought was right. "

Jake nodded and smiled

"Brock was vein. He liked to tan"

"He would do anything for Cheyenne and Kyra" Jake said

"He gave me advice about my marriage" Van told him

Chris nodded

"Other than Brock's looks do you think of me as Brock?" Chris asked

"I never did your so different from my dad. I like you for who you are" Jake told him

"I honestly wish your mother felt that way"

"Give her time she was married to Brock for twenty years." Van told him

The rest of the day the three of them talked and enjoyed being together the more time Jake spent with Chris the more he realized he wanted him as a father.

Reba called and told Chris to keep Jake at his house when they came home.

Chris agreed.

Chris and the team were on the bus going home.

Chris was feeling sick

"Van, I think I'm going to have a seizure" Chris told him

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

"Matt, Craig, Liam, Chris is going to have a seizure" Van told them

They rushed to Chris's side

"Chris lean back, Van put the arm rests up." Matt told him Chris obeyed as Craig lowered the seat so Chris was lying down.

Jake ran over the guys kept calm as Chris started to have a seizure they talked to him keeping him calm.

After a few seconds Chris awoke he looked around the dimly lit bus.

"Hi Chris" Jake told him.

"Hi" Chris replied after a few seconds. Craig sat him up Matt covered him up with a blanket. Jake sat beside Chris.

"Jake thanks"

Jake smiled at him" Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Chris fell asleep. Jake sat with Chris for the rest of the way home

"So did you have fun?" Chris asked as they entered into his house. As Van and Jake helped him in.

"Yeah I had more fun with you and Van" Jake told him as he got him into bed.

"Chris are you comfy? Jake asked as he got Chris in bed

"Yeah just. Jake why do you smell like garlic?" Chris asked

"No I never had garlic" Jake replied smelling himself

Van ran in just as Jake was taking off Chris's leg and getting him into bed. Jake had already turned on the light.

"chris there are two strangers heading to your room" Van told him

Chris sat up he turned to see Alex and Lexi. Chris sighed a relief when he saw the familiar faces, Van and Jake were still tense. Who on earth was in Chris's home?

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked smiling

"Sorry, we weren't expecting you to be home and we wanted to surprise you" Lexi replied, walking wover to Chris's bedside and hugging him.

"Yeah thanks, Alex. That surprised me alright."

"Sorry, Chris. I figured you would be home in the daytime" Alex said, hugging him.

"Is this Reba's son?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, we aren't married yet. Our wedding date is coming up though."

"Hi, Jake. I am Alex Trykovski and this is my wife Lexi."

"this is Van he will be my son in law soon. He married Jake's older sister" Chris told them

Jake shook their hands. "Nice to meet you. Chris talks a lot about you." He replied as Van did the same.

"Jake head on home. You too Van I will be okay I'm just going to sleep."

Chris awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon he hobbled out of his room and into the kitchen.

Reba stood and kissed him "Jake told me he had some guy time with you and Van. He enjoyed it."

Chris nodded in acknowledgment. "Reba, did you meet Alex and Lexi?"

"I did. I want you to meet my parents, JV and Helen McKinney."

"Hi. I'm Christopher Mackenzie. You can call me Chris" he said, extending his hand.

JV looked him up and down before shaking his hand. Helen did the same. Chris sat down he felt nervous. He really wishing that Reba had given him some warning before bringing her parents over to his house for breakfast. First impressions are important. Chris was afraid that he wasn't making a good impression on his fiancé's parents. He came into this morning a little confused his shirt and shorts were a mess and he didn't have his leg on. This was not the way that he wanted to meet Reba's parents. He'd heard stories about JV and he was still intimidated after meeting him.

The tension escalated once they started talking. JV and Helen both joked about him being Brock and Reba making the same plans for the wedding to Chris. Helen was even insensitive enough to say that Reba could only find a Brock lookalike to marry. Helen was on a roll. From cooking to divorce, there wasn't a topic she wouldn't address with the pair. She even began to say that Reba was only attracted to him because he looked like Brock. JV teased Chris for stealing Brock's identity.

Chris got up and left. He went to his room with Reba hot on his trail. "Why do you want to marry me? Is it because I look like him?"

Reba touched his cheek tenderly. "No, Chris. I mean, yes, you look like my ex, but you're far from him. You're sweeter. You are quiet and I love you. Don't pay any attention to my mama. She doesn't like me much either. You should've heard the way she carried on when they came to visit during my divorce to Brock."

Chris pulled back from her touch. "There you go again, bringing up Brock. I'm starting to feel like your parents may be right. You're only wanting to move this fast because I look like Brock. Something doesn't add up here."

Reba didn't like Chris' reaction one little bit. She maintained some personal space from him and put her hands on her hips. Anyone who knew her knew that she was in her serious mode. She was going to talk and you were going to listen. "Truth be told, you're much better looking. No, I don't want the same things. I don't love you because you look like Brock. Maybe at first I was attracted to you because of that reason. But then I got to know you and I fell in love with you. I don't love Brock anymore."

"Oh, right! What happens if he shows up again? Feelings will get stirred up and you will fall in love with him all over again. Those feelings got stirred up when I arrived. That's what drew you to me in the beginning?"

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	8. Chapter 8

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

"Chris, I am sorry for my parents."

"Reba, this is what it will be like. I will be compared to your ex and I am not your ex. Think of how you would feel if people constantly compared you to your mom."

"Just hear me out. Could you be, but don't remember? Think of it this way. There aren't too many people who walk around with such a close resemblance to another person." Reba pulled her wallet out of her purse. She pulled out a family photo that was taken at Cheyenne's wedding.

"Reba, I am not. I knew deep down you still thought I was."

"It just doesn't make sense. Imagine if you were married to me for twenty years and then there's an accident and I disappear. A year later, someone who looks exactly like me shows up on your doorstep. Wouldn't you find that odd? You look enough like Brock to be his twin."

"Reba, I love you and would never hurt you. But you not trusting who I am hurts me. That's something that you have to understand. Although I did like the part about imagining being married to you for twenty years. And I do understand, but we can't get married until this thing is settled between us. There's fingerprinting, background checks, and DNA tests. We are going to settle this between us once and for all. I love you enough to give you the peace of mind that you clearly need. I'm gonna to provide you with proof and then we are going to close the book on this subject for good."

"Chris, I know you're not Brock. It's just that sometimes I look at you and watch your mannerisms. I find myself looking at you, trying to find out if you would do or say something that Brock would. But you don't." Reba kissed the palm of his hand and put it to her cheek.

"So, does that give you an indication that I am not Brock?"

"Yes. I can tell you that I don't love Brock anymore. We are divorced. Whatever feelings that are left are there because he was my first love. I love you now."

Chris nodded he was feeling a seizure coming on.

Reba saw the signs she was about to lower Chris to the ground when he collapsed to the ground he started to have a seizure. Everyone ran in Alex and Lexi made sure Chris couldn't hurt himself. Everyone kept calm as Chris started to have a seizure they talked to him keeping him calm.

After a few seconds Chris awoke he looked around the dimly lit room.

"Hi Chris" Reba told him as Chris's eyes darted around the room.

"Hi" Chris replied after a few seconds. Alex sat him up While JV un made his bed Alex got him into bed. Chris saw everybody in the room he became ashamed he looked at his comforter. Reba's parentas hated him. Now they would think he was a freak.

" Are you okay?" JV asked with concern

"Yeah" Chris replied

"Chris we are sorry about the jokes. Don't be embarrassed."Helen told him

Chris fell asleep.

Chris awoke a few hours later he found Reba sitting on his couch

"Hi Reba I think we need to talk"

"that sounds like a plan come join me."

Chris sat beside Reba

They talked for a bit and went out for dinner. Reba shared about her past with Terry and Brock. Chris was fascinated by how Brock could work so hard to win Reba's heart and then throw it away for Barbra Jean. Chris shared his past with his wife, Tracy. He took Reba through the ordeal he went through when Tracy tried to kill him for his insurance money.

Reba didn't understand why that woman could hurt such a sweet, lovable guy. She began to truly understand what a vulnerable man Chris really was. He'd been through so much and she was hurting him some more. She trusted that he must truly love her to put up with so much from her and her family. They talked for hours and each of them realized they truly did love the other. Neither could wait for the wedding, but Chris still drew a line in the sand about providing Reba with proof about his identity. He would not marry her until he could prove her with absolute proof in every single way.

Reba talked to her family and told them to lay off. She was now finally convinced that he wasn't Brock. That should be good enough for her parents to accept Chris for himself. She demanded that they treat him just like any other guy that she was seriously involved with and forget the coincidence that he resembled Brock. They agreed and got to know Chris as Reba asked. Reba and Chris had postponed the wedding until a later date while Chris worked to proved Reba with the necessary documentation. He would not stop until it wasn't an issue between them anymore. JV and Helen worked on truly getting to know Chris better. The more they did, the more they wanted him in the family. The new wedding date was approaching fast, but first the groom had to finish assembling some paperwork for the bride. He was praying he would not have a seizure the day of the wedding he wanted to prove he was Christopher Wilson Mackenzie first.

Chris was at his home when the mail came he got the mail he read the documents. He was completely stunned he had his true identity but he was the only one who had the information. He walked to his room and stuffed the documents in his underwear drawer he wasn't going to tell anyone his new secret he would tell Reba soon but now he couldn't tell a soul. He closed the drawer and headed over to Reba's. He wasn't sure how to react any more he swallowed as he opened the door.

"Reba?" He called

Reba frantically got off her bed she hid the documents she had in her drawer she couldn't show Chris what she had uncovered. She hid them in her nightstand

"Just a minute Chris" She called as she straightened up she ran down the steps to greet her fiancé

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

Reba ran down the steps.

"Hi Chris"

"Hi Reba"

"One more night until the wedding" Reba said taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"Reba it is tomorrow and I Pray to God I don't have a seizure."

"You will be fine don't think about it"

"Reba I really love you. You're my first real best friend. You love me. and you don't laugh when I have a seizure." Chris said as he slapped his forehead it sounded childish he was so embarrassed.

"Chris your my best friend too and you having a seizure isn't funny." Reba said as she moved closer to him he put his arm around her. He prayed he wouldn't have a seizure while driving or alone.

Chris and Reba spent the entire day together. Neither speaking of what they descovred,

The next day Chris paced back and forth in the foyer of Reba's home. He was so nervous he still hadn't told Reba what he had found out how could he tell her she had been right. How could he explain it he wasn't sure how she would take it.

"Chris calm down" Van told him fixing his tie

"Your right I should but can't" Chris said pacing. He had to tell someone but who?

Craig stopped him and put his hands on his shoulders "Chris calm down"

He nodded and calmed a bit he was so nervous he felt like he was going to pass out. He prayed to god to get him through the ceremony.

"Chris have you eaten anything?" Jake asked

"No" Chris responded as he got up and started to pace again.

Jake ran out to get Chris some food he returned a few moments later

"Chris I made you a sandwich eat it" Jake said

"I can't I am too nervous" Chris told her

"You better or you will pass out in the middle of the service" Kyra said. She liked Chris they all really liked him.

Chris nodded he sat down and ate the sandwich

JV walked in he liked Chris and figured he was just a look alike to Brock he clapped him on the back. It suddenly dawned on him he looked at Chris he nodded yep that was defiantly it he spoke to Chris, "You better treat my little girl right"

Chris nodded "Yes sir I will she is wonderful. I love her."

"That a boy" JV said clapping him on the back again.

Chris smiled

The wedding began the preacher turned to Chris and Reba

"I understand you two wrote your own Vows?"

They both nodded

Reba took a deep breath through her tears she said "Chris , Today as I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to love you with all of my heart encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I know we will make each day work together. Respecting each other, we commit to live our lives together for all the days to come. I will be there for better and for worse and in sickness and in health. "

Chris also took a breath and spoke to Reba, "Reba, you have filled my world with meaning. Thank you for taking me as I am. For loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. I promise to wipe away your tears with my laughter, and your pain with my caring and my compassion. I will care for you, honour and protect you. I lay down my life for you, my friend and my love. I give myself to you completely, and I promise to love you always, from this day forth for as long as I shall live. You are my best friend I love you Reba"

Reba Had tears in her eyes and mouthed "I love you."

Chris mouthed the same.

" If they're anyone who believes this couple should not be together, speak now or forever hold you peace. " He said casually. A hushed silence fell over the audience as they waited to see if anyone was brave enough to speak out against the two who were meant to be together.

A few minutes passed by with no reply. The preacher continued.

Reba and Chris put on their rings. The preacher smiled at the couple and then proclaimed " I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Mackenzie . You may now kiss your bride. Chris smiled at his new life long partner and kissed her slowly and passionately. The guests applauded happily.

Chris took Reba to Pairs .They had a good time. Chris still had some trust issues with her and they soon would be tested again.

Reba and Chris had been home for a month. Chris walked up the steps to his bedroom he shared with Reba. They had his bed form his home. And Van and Cheyenne had Reba's old bed.

"We need to talk" Reba said holding up papers

Chris swallowed and pulled out the papers from his dresser he turned to Reba

"Yeah we do."

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


	10. Chapter 10

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events**

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction. I also get ideas from fellow readers and frinds if you see your idea in my story Thanks.  
**

**Also if my readers see an idea in my story they have given thanks for the idea also a shout out to people who have beta'd for me you rock.**

* * *

Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real events are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts, I do research and look things up. This is all fiction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are those?" Chris asked

"Chris you told me to run a background check on you and I did"

"What did you discover?"

"Chris I love you so much"

Chris took the papers from Reba he was shocked. "You knew?" Chris yelled. Reba swallowed.

"Yes what are those?" Reba said taking the papers from him. They were the same as hers. This was not going to be good.

"You knew your Ex was my twin. What are you pulling? Huh comparing which is better at kissing? Which is better in bed? Who is more romantic? I can't believe you Reba. You don't love me. You love me because I am Brock's twin. I don't need this. These are the same as those I didn't want to show you I knew you wouldn't want me. Go back to Brock at least he won't spaz on you. "Chris said leaving the room and going down the steps

Reba ran after him "Chris stop."

"What?" Chris snapped he was so upset right now. He didn't even want to talk to Reba he had married her. What away to start their marriage on a pack of lies that had just surfaced.

"Chris when I told you I wished I had met you instead of Brock I do. I wish I had married you first. Chris I love you."

"No you don't. I will be staying at my old house." Chris said leaving he walked out to his truck he got in and drove to the school he parked and went in to his office he sat on the couch he was angry and wanted to hit someone. He got the boxing gloves and went to box.

"I love you Chris" he said mocking Reba "yeah right you love me cause I'm your ex's twin. I am so different from that jerk" Chris said angrily as he punched the bag "Oh yeah I am different Brock doesn't have epilepsy he isn't an embarrassment to her." He said angrily punching the bag harder.

"Chris?"

"Not available" he said punching the bag mumbling stuff about Reba and the kids.

"Chris talk to your wife"

"Van can't she lied to me"

"Chris she didn't, she came over she was upset. Reba didn't want to hurt you BJ contacted her today she wants you to meet your brother. Brock is a good man. I know that you will get along well." Van said leaning on the door frame

"Get lost Van" Chris snapped

Van sighed and left

Chris punched the bag

"Chris?"

"Not available" he told his mom who stood at the doorway.

"Chris talk to me"

"Do you know how I feel?"

"Yes Chris I do. You need to talk to her find out her feelings"

"How do you know how I feel?" Chris snapped

"Christopher don't you snap at me I know you I raised you since you were fourteen."

"Sorry" Chris said removing the gloves. He tossed them on the couch.

"Now go and talk to your wife she is outside"

Chris nodded and obeyed Lexi he thought of her as a mother

He walked out to his truck he saw Reba leaning against it

"Hi" Chris told her

"We need to talk Chris"

Chris nodded and walked over to a picnic table. Reba followed him they sat on the table.

"Chris I am sorry"

"Yeah me too I fell into your snare" Chris said bitterly

"What Snare?"

"The one you trapped me in. you wanted me close cause I was a Brock look alike" Chris said

"No Chris that is not true I love you"

"Yeah I am you ex's twin"

"No that has nothing to do with it"

Chris scoffed

"Brock told me he loved BJ. When he said that I stopped loving him. I love you Chris. Not Brock."

"Reba, do you know how I feel being compared to your ex? Your family thinks I am a joke I don't like being compared to your Ex."

"Chris I am sorry they will accept you now knowing you aren't Brock."

"Reba I won't live Brock's life."

"You won't have to you can be Chris."

"Reba do you love me?"

"Yes I love you."

Chris smiled "I will give us a chance."

"Chris BJ and Brock are coming."

Chris nodded they walked to his truck.

They got home and opened the door both shocked at who was there.

* * *

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**  
**Reba-Brockfan**  
**Chatte578**  
**MCR-1993**  
**OneWith-A-WhiteRose-**  
**Meagan Dawn**  
**helen carter**  
**Dr. Michaela Quinn**  
**NICS chick 99**

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
**

**breba fan  
**

**merlingurl4eva**  
**Anonymous viewers**  
**thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too**

****** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.**


End file.
